


Kubai éjszakák

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Shadam - Freeform, PWP, még mindig nem írok hardcore pornót amúgy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Keith Shadamékkel mehet Kubába nyaralni, ahol csak az időt akarja elütni, míg megismerkedik egy helyi sráccal.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Kubai éjszakák

# Kubai éjszakák

Van ez a mondás, ami a világ bármely helyével használható. Ez a mondás most így hangzik: ami Kubában történik, az ott is marad.  
Ez történik Kubában:  
Keith nem sejti, mi zúdul a nyakába akkor, amikor a telefonja rezzen kettőt a zsebében.   
\- Nézd meg nyugodtan – mondja Shiro, aki Adammel ellentétben nem allergiás rá, hogy telefont lásson az asztalnál.  
\- Biztosan csak Matthew küldözget képi bizonyítékokat, hogy a kutyám még él – feleli, de azért elnyúl a készülékért. Matthew igazából Shiro legjobb barátja, de az egyetlen az ismertségi körében, akinek volt már valaha kutyája, és akit meg tudott kérni, hogy vigyázzon az övére, amíg odavannak nyaralni. Soha nem volt még három napnál tovább távol Arizonából, és Cosmót sem hagyta még egyedül soha. De nem panaszkodik, óriási lehetőség, hogy Shiróék meghívták magukkal Kubába. Ugyanitt töltötték a nászútjukat is, és Keith igyekszik rugalmas lenni azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kettesben hagyja őket, amikor csak szükségük van rá. Nem tűnik túl nagy árnak az élményhez képest.  
A telefonja kijelzőjén nem fotók és kapkodva megírt üzenetek villannak fel, hanem valami egészen más.  
Egy dolog, hogy kettesben hagyja Shiróékat, egy másik, hogy saját magának is igyekszik valami elfoglaltságot találni. Éppen csak tegnap kapcsolta be társkeresőnek csúfolt alkalmazást, de végül csak unottan lapozgatott a közeli találatok között néhány percig, és végül egyetlen hellót sem küldött el. Amúgy sem írt soha senkinek, az a néhány légyott ami eddig összejött, mind azzal kezdődött, hogy neki írtak. Mint ahogy most is.

_Szia, szabad vagyok ma este, érdekel helyi idegenvezetés? ;) ;) ;)_

A három kacsintó fej már-már túlzás, de rábök az üzenet küldőjének adatlapjára, és a nyakán forróság árad szét, a biztos jele annak, hogy elvörösödött.  
\- Na persze... – morogja maga elé.  
\- Jól van Cosmo?  
\- Nem Matt írt – mondja gyorsan. – Randimeghívás, vagy mi. – A másik arca egy pillanatig meglepettséget, a következőben már valami felderengő vidámságot tükröz. Egy dolog, hogy Shiro egész életében ugyanazzal a férfival van kapcsolatban, és egy másik, hogy egyáltalán nem ellenzi azt, hogy neki futó kalandjai legyenek. Talán még valami olyasmit is gondol, hogy jót tesz neki, ha ismerkedik.  
\- És elmész? – kérdezi.  
\- Ennél kamubb profilképet régen láttam – csóválja a fejét, és majdnem kiejti a telefont a kezéből, amikor újabb üzenet ugrik fel, Señor Idegenvezetőtől.

_Három lehetőségünk is van:_

_Tudok jó bulihelyeket_

_Megnézhetjük a szobád  
Vagy mindkettő ;)_

Keith azt akarja odaírni, hogy a „D” válasz az, hogy _egyik sem,_ és azt választja. Inkább nem ír vissza semmit és leteszi a telefont, pont amikor Adam felbukkan a mosdók felől.

Néhány óra múlva mégis ott ül egy bárban, ezúttal tényleg a kutyájáról készült képeket nézve, és Cosmo nem tűnik úgy, mint aki hiányt szenved bármiben, és már csak három napig kell kibírniuk egymás nélkül. Jó itt, de alig várja, hogy otthon legyen a megszokott dolgaival körülvéve.  
Felpillant az előtte sötétlő Cuba Librére, a jégkockák vészesen olvadnak, talán tényleg túl hamar érkezett. Amúgy nem rossz, a rumot kellemesen egyensúlyozza a lime és a kóla. Pont olyasmi, amit meg lehet inni ebben a melegben. A másik pohárra pillant, amiben sehogy nem akart benne maradni a kék szívószál, szóval a pohár szájára fektette keresztben. Señor Idegenvezető, a profilja szerint _simán csak Lance,_ azt mondta, erről biztosan tudni fogja, hogy őt várja. Ha ugyan eljön.  
Ebben a pillanatban megrezzen a telefon a kezében, az üzenet csak ennyi:

_Látlak ;)_

Hátrafordul a pulttól, a nyitott, de fedett bár egyik bejárata felől érkező srác előre rámosolyog, és- te jó ég. Nem volt kamu a profilkép, tényleg így néz ki. Keith látott már nagyon helyes srácokat, de egyik sem akart tőle semmit. Szóval ez most elég valószerűtlen, hogy valaki, aki olyan, vagyis egész pontosan, ez a srác így mosolyogjon rá, miközben lendületes lépésekkel felé tart.  
Lance felé nyújtja a kezét, a pillantása vidáman ragyog.  
\- Szia, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – mondja, az akcentusa alig érezhető, azt viszont egyből érzi, hogy amerikaiaktól tanult angolul főleg. – Keith, igaz?  
\- És te Lance – feleli, a másik kézfogása határozott, és nem ereszti a pillantását. – Én is örülök.  
\- Ó, és az italom, köszönöm. – Rávillant egy vigyort, mielőtt az ajkai közé kapja a szívószálat. Keith figyeli a mozdulatot, valójában nem tud nem oda nézni. Az ajkaira, a torkára, ahogy nyel, és a szemeibe, amik minden gondolatáról tudnak, és vidáman ragyognak rá. – Szóval, sikerült eldöntened, mi legyen a program, vagy van más ötleted? – Végignyal az ajkain, mintha a rum aromáját akarná eltüntetni, és Keith szeretné, ha megcsókolná. Tudja, hogy ez általában nem része a dolognak.  
\- Uhm, bekapcsolva hagytam a klímát – kezdi, mire Lance felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Paplan alatt szeretnéd? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Hogy én? Nem dehogy. – Lance megcsóválja a fejét és felnevet. Egyetlen kortyra felhajtja a koktélját, Keith követi a példáját.   
\- Láttalak korábban, egy párral lógtál, igaz? – Keith csak bólint. – Rendes embereknek tűntek.  
\- A bátyám és a férje – mondja. Nincs hozzászokva, hogy beszélgetni akarnak vele. Ezek a találkozók egyáltalán nem erről szólnak.  
\- Hogy tetszik Kuba? – kérdezi, mintha direkt szóval akarná tartani amíg a szálloda felé tartanak.  
\- Igazán szép – feleli. – Kedvesek az emberek.  
Lance rámosolyog.  
\- És hol laksz, amúgy?  
\- Arizonában, Phoenixben.  
\- Tényleg? Mindig kíváncsi voltam arra a városra. – Talán Lance nem is igazán akar beszélgetni, vagy nem haragszik, amiért nem túl beszédes vele, mert nem veszi fel, hogy röviden válaszolgat. A semmiségekről szóló beszélgetés akkor szakad csenddé, amikor belépnek a szobába.  
Lance az ajtóra akasztja a ne zavarj táblát, azután hagyja bekattanni a zárat a helyére. Rámosolyog és kényelmesen nekidől az ajtónak.   
\- Csak a biztonság kedvéért mondom, hogy nem gond, ha szeretsz harapni, csak ne ott, ahol nem tudom eltakarni az ingemmel, a főnököm megöl érte – magyarázza, a tekintete ragyog, a mosolya elbűvölő. – És a kikötözős dolgokat nem szeretem.  
\- Én sem – ért egyet, a másik információt egyelőre talonban hagyja. Figyeli a másikat, a mosolyát, a lehetetlenül kék szemeit, a karamellszínű bőrét, a belőle áradó energiát. Kíváncsi rá, milyen amikor hozzáér, hogy az érintése is olyan perzselő-e, mint a pillantása. Nyel egyet, amikor Lance ellöki magát az ajtótól és odalép hozzá, a levegő benne reked, amikor a vállára simítja a kezeit.  
\- Csak szólj, ha valamit nem szeretnél, vagy ha valamit igen – suttogja egészen csendesen, a szemeibe nézve és Keith csak bólint rá. – Akkor levehetem az inged? – kérdezi kedvesen.  
\- Igen.  
Lance könnyedén bújtatja ki a gombokat az ingén, és utána óvatosan letolja a vállán, az érintése forró, Keith beleborzong. Lehunyja a szemeit, a fiú tenyere szinte égeti, de nem a rossz értelemben, elsimítja a haját a válláról és egyetlen pillanattal előbb érzi a lélegzetét a bőrén mint az ajkait. Felsóhajt, oldalra biccenti a fejét, hogy teret engedjen neki, és ez kellemes, pont annyira izgató csak, hogy ne akarja, hogy abbahagyja. Érzi a mosolyát, de nem érdekli különösebben. Inkább lassan Lance pólója alá csúsztatja a kezeit, a bőre ott is forró, sima, és az izmai megrezzennek az érintésére.  
\- Óvatosan, ott csikis vagyok – leheli a füle mellett, és gyengéden meg is harapja. Keith egészen halkan csak, de felnyög, akaratlanul is odasimítja a fülét a másik ajkaihoz megint, mire az halk kuncogást hallat és újra ráharap. Az ujjai még a póló alatt, ott cirógatják, ahol csikis és Lance egy pillanatra hátrébb lép tőle. – Ezt talán leveszem. – A póló a földre esik, Lance rámosolyog és az ő nadrágjának szegélyére simít. – Ezt is levehetem?  
\- Csak ha a sajátod is – mondja.  
\- Azt leveheted te is – kacsint rá, míg a gombhoz nyúl. A nadrágja a bokái körül landol, és Lance csak egy pillanatig hessenti el a kezeit amíg a farzsebéből két apró csomagot az ágyra dob, a telefonját meg az éjjeliszekrényre teszi. – Oké? Ágy?  
Bólint csak, és semmi gondja nincs azzal, hogy a másik fölé hajol, akarja a csókjait mindenhol, és Lance úgy tűnik, pontosan tudja ezt, mert az ajkai felfedező útra indulnak a testén, és hiába a légkondi, úgy érzi, lángol.   
Valójában ez az első, hogy valaki figyel a hangulatteremtésre, az előjátékra, ha úgy tetszik. Az első, hogy valaki gyengéd vele, és Keith élvezi. Olyannyira, hogy neki aztán egészen mindegy, hogy mit kér cserébe ezután Lance. Ha meg akarja dugni, hát nem fog tiltakozni. Ha azt is tudja így csinálni, pláne nem.  
\- Rendben van, ha én leszek aktív? – kérdez rá Lance.  
\- Aha – nyögi száraz torokkal.  
\- Ha van gumid, később cserélhetünk – ajánlja, de Keith valamiért egész biztos, hogy ma éjjel nem fog élni ezzel a lehetőséggel.  
Főleg, hogy a pillanat, amikor Lance az ágyékára hajol, minden egyebet kitöröl az agyából a gyönyör érzésén kívül. Az egyetlen, amire gondolni tud azaz, hogy forró és nedves, és talán túl erősen löki a csípőjét Lance-nek, de nem tiltakozik vagy szól rá. Sőt, hagyja, hogy a szájába élvezzen, és utána csak annyit kér, hogy forduljon az oldalára. A paplanjának zihál, amíg Lance felkészíti, és végig-végig beszél hozzá, hogy egyetlen érintés vagy mozdulat se érje váratlanul. Még arra is rákérdez, hogy milyen pózban szeretné, de neki mindegy, csak csinálja, ezért az oldaláról a hasára fordul és feltérdel, hogy könnyebb legyen és talán kicsit kényelmesebb is.  
Lance nem azaz ajtóstul a házba srác, de Keith a kielégülés ellenére is vágyik rá, hogy benne legyen, ő vágja el a finomkodást egy mozdulattal, ami ugyan fáj egy kicsit, de a másik meglepett nyögése miatt bőven megéri. Felzihál, amikor Lance megmozdul benne, az egyik keze az ágyékára csúszik, a maradék síkosító miatt egész könnyen mozog rajta és cserébe Keith felveszi a ritmust a csípőjével, rásegít a mozgására, és ez Lance-nek a hangjai alapján ez nagyon is tetszik.  
Keith megint közel van a csúcshoz, amikor a másik elélvez, ezért a keze után kap, és nem hagyja, hogy abbahagyja a mozgást az ölében. Összeszorítja a fogait és megfeszíti magát, Lance kicsit erősebben szorít rá, az ajkait a gerince mentén érzi, és amikor belé harap és szívni kezdi a bőrét, az pont elég, hogy túl sok legyen.  
Zihálva és reszketve fekszenek egymás mellett, Lance rávillant egy vigyort, elégedettnek tűnik. A keze remeg, amíg lehúzza a megcsomózza a gumit. Egy zsebkendőbe gyűri, aztán letisztogatja magát és az egész kupacot a padlóra ejti, ahol a szoba szőnyegét nem koszolhatja össze.  
\- Azt nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire akaratos vagy – mondja, de a hangja nem üzen semmiféle megrovást. Keith nem válaszol. Az élmény hirtelen volt és intenzív, igazából, ha őszinte akar lenni, a legjobb szexuális élménye eddig, a nem túl sokból. Amikor odasandít a fiúra, az vigyorog. – Folytathatjuk, ha kifújtad magad – fűzi hozzá, és Keith igenis folytatni akarja, naná. Ha csak ennyire lesz jó, akkor is bőven megéri, ha pedig jobb lesz... Keith nem biztos benne, hogy létezik ennél több kéj vagy gyönyör, de hajtja a vágy, hogy megtudja. Ezt követve ül fel, és anélkül, hogy hagyná mozdulni Lance-t, fölé mászik és a csípőjére ül. – Cseréljünk? – Csak megrázza a fejét, elnyúl az óvszerért, amit Lance hagyott az éjjeliszekrényen. – Sajnálom – szólal meg –, ezt kell beosztanod.  
\- Nem gond – mormolja válaszul. Rendben van a két darabbal, legalábbis ahhoz már nincs elég fantáziája, hogy ne legyen elég. Lassan hátranyúl, mozgatni kezdi a kezét Lance-en, a mellkasa felhullámzik előtte, figyeli a pillantását, az apró mosolyt a szája sarkában, ami olyan, mintha soha ennél szebbet nem látott volna. Keith nem hiszi el, hogy ő tetszene neki a legjobban, de talán mindenkire tud így nézni. Nem igazán kellene, hogy érdekelje, az érzés, a lehetőség mégis borzongatja.  
A csípőjére ülni nem volt jó ötlet, mert ahhoz, hogy felhúzza a gumit, hátra kell csúsznia. Lance felnyög alatta és talán ez mégsem volt teljesen rossz ötlet. Magának mosolyog, amíg elnyúl a zacskóért és kibontja, sietve helyezi fel, azután bekeni síkosítóval és fölé térdel. Lehunyja a szemeit, amíg ráereszkedik, felnyög és Lance feltolja a csípőjét, egy akaratlan mozdulattal. Egymásra vigyorognak és Lance már nyúlna felé, de elhessenti a kezét.  
\- Nem kell – préseli ki magából rekedten, és ahogy mozogni kezd, minden maradék gondolata köddé válik. Csak az ágy marad, ez a gyönyörű és nagyon szexi helyi fiú meg ő, amint az ölén mozog és közben próbál elég levegőhöz jutni.  
Hátrahajtja a fejét és magáról megfeledkezve hangosan felnyög a kielégülés pillanatában. Utána csak zihál, zihál, zihál, a szíve hevesen dobol a mellkasában és csak akkor mozdul, amikor Lance felsimít a karján és megkérdezi:  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Igen – leheli, és leszáll a másikról, a hátára hengeredik, de érzi, hogy sehogy nem lenne jó, mindenképpen túl sok bőrfelülete érintkezik a lepedővel, amit a bőre azonnal felforrósít. – Fejezd be nyugodtan.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Ha elalszom közben az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem vagy jó... – mormogja maga elé.  
\- Azt mertem remélni – neveti Lance és elnyúl a síkosítóért. Keith hálásan gondol rá, hogy bekeni magát mielőtt folytatná, és cseppet sem hálás a másnap reggel várható gondolataiért. – Szólj, ha mégsem jó.  
\- Szeretnéd, ha leszopnálak helyette?  
\- Most nem, de rugalmas vagyok – rákacsint és óvatosan úgy emeli az ő csípőjét, hogy behatolhasson. Keith élesen veszi a levegőt, a vágy azonban már csak fészkelődik benne, nem lobban fel, így a félig lehunyt szemei alól a másikat figyeli.  
A sugárzó kék szemeket, azt, hogy beharapja az alsó ajkát, egy csepp legördülő izzadtságot, a kapkodó lélegzetet, a nyögéseket. Nem akarja elfelejteni a helyi fiút, aki pont úgy néz rá, mintha ő lenne a legszebb, akit valaha látott.

Lance eltűnik reggelre, ami tökéletesen várható, és legalább koncentrálhat arra, hogy elég hosszan folyassa magára a langyos vizet, amíg már nem érzi, hogy a bőre átforrósodik az előző éjjel emlékképeitől. Mielőtt otthagyná a szobát, ír egy cetlit az ágyra a takarítóknak, hogy legyenek szívesek lecserélni az ágyneműt, és mellékel húsz dollárt is, főleg az együttérzését kifejezve – előző nap is lecserélték, csak akkor a belső szabályzat miatt. Késve érkezik a reggelire, amit a szállodától néhány napernyővel arrébb, egy kellemes helyen, a vízre néző teraszon fogyasztanak el. Adam felvonja a szemöldökét, amikor a szokásosnál óvatosabban teszi le magát a harmadik székre.  
\- Bocs, hogy késtem – mondja mielőtt a kávéért nyúlna, amit előre megrendeltek neki. – Jó reggelt.  
\- Hogy sikerült a randi? – érdeklődi Shiro, de az arcáról látja, hogy elég ránéznie, hogy tudja.  
\- Randi? – ismétli kérdőn Adam, aki nem volt itt előző nap, amikor Lance először írt neki.  
\- Ja uhm, írt egy srác a partnerkeresőn – magyarázza. – És jobban sikerült, mint az eddigiek.  
Adam pont úgy néz rá, hogy minden ki nem mondott szavát tudja: nem örül, mert idegenekkel kettesben lenni veszélyes, felelőtlen, és _„Takashi, hogy támogathatod ezt”,_ mire a válasz olyasmi lenne, hogy Keith meg tudja védeni magát. Hogy nem tűnt el semmi a szobájából, mert a kubaiak inkább a szállodák árával húzzák le az embereket, nem kirabolják őket, _jesszus, Adam, ne már._ Shiro villant rá egy mosolyt, amikor úgy gondolja, a férje nem látja, mert hiába imádja, nem mindig ért vele egyet. Keith az orra alatt mosolyog csak vissza.  
\- Sikerült választani? – kérdezi a túlontúl ismerős hang, és amikor felpillant Lance-re, ő szélesen rámosolyog. Fehér inget és fekete nyakkendőt visel, és attól, hogy ő leplezetlenül, meglepetten bámulja, még villámgyorsan felírja Adam rendelését. Azután Shiróét is, és Keith még mindig nem kapcsol. – Ajánlhatom esetleg a helyi ízeket? – kérdez rá Lance felé fordulva, mikor nem szólal meg. Finoman megemeli a szemöldökét, és Keith érzi a forróságot a nyakán.  
\- Az jó lesz, köszönöm – vágja rá sietve, elkapva a tekintetét.  
\- Bölcs választás, azonnal jövök vissza – ezzel sarkon fordul és elsiet. Keith utána néz, a fekete nadrágban túl jó a látvány, de igyekszik magát visszazökkenteni.  
\- Ha jól értem, megfektetted a pincér srácot? – szólal meg Adam.  
\- Milyen megfogalmazás már ez? – kérdez vissza, mielőtt belekortyolna a kávéjába.  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy nem tudom máshogy illetni a kalandjaidat.  
\- Még jó, hogy nem kérdeztem, mit gondolsz – morogja maga elé. – Különben, akkor mi van? Volt beleegyezés és védekeztünk, a többi nem tartozik rád.  
\- Szerencsére – sóhajtja.  
\- Akkor meg mit szólsz bele...  
\- Lennétek szívesek elviselni egymást még egy kicsit? – szólal meg Shiro, és egy kicsit talán morcos rájuk. Pedig nem úgy gondolták. Soha nem úgy gondolják, csak évődnek. Azt azonban soha nem akarták, hogy Shiro esetleg rosszul érezze magát miattuk. Mert a tény tény marad, hogy mindketten imádják Shirót, csak mindketten máshogy.  
\- Sajnálom, tudom, hogy Adam csak aggódik, akkor is, ha nem kell – mondja gyorsan.   
\- Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Keith alig néhány észrevételemet hasznosítja, de azok legalább mind jó helyre kerülnek – tódítja Adam, egy kissé megenyhülve. Shiro egyből nyugodtabbnak látszik, és talán nem is volt rájuk igazán mérges, és pont ezt akarta elérni. Hogy feloldódjon a beszélgetés.  
Mire Keith ideért, a teríték már az asztalon volt, ezért amikor nagyjából negyed óra múlva Lance megint megjelenik, már a reggelijüket hozza, vidám mosollyal, ragyogó szemekkel és azzal a fajta megnyerő stílussal, amivel a lehető legtöbb elégedett vendéget hagyhatja maga mögött, és a lehető legtöbb borravalót udvarolhatja ki.  
Keith a hangjára figyel, a mozdulataira, minden idegszála pattanásig feszül a figyelemtől, minden érzékszerve élesen csak Lance-re koncentrál. Még soha nem érezte magát így, ezért magát is meglepi, amikor elnézést hadarva felugrik az asztaltól. Lance megperdül a tengelye körül, rámosolyog, a pillantásában azonban kíváncsiság.  
Keith rájön, hogy amúgy fogalma sincs, mit akar mondani.  
\- Tudok segíteni még valamiben? – érdeklődi könnyedén a másik, és egy pillanatra a tekintete elidőzik a válla felett, talán Shiro és Adam meglepett arcán néhány asztallal mögötte.  
\- Én csak... Uhm, ráérsz este? – kérdezi habogva, és gondolatban homlokon csapja magát.  
\- Ezt inkább írásban beszéljük meg, rendben? – kéri egy kissé halkabban, és Keith rájön, hogy gyakorlatilag a munkájában zavarja.  
\- Igen – vágja rá. – Igen, sajnálom...  
\- Ne aggódj, semmi gond – nyugtatja. – Néhány perc, és viszek limonádét – rákacsint, megint sarkon fordul és elsiet, Keith pedig visszabaktat az asztalukhoz.

Szerencsére Shiróék semmi nagyobb programot nem találtak ki az utazás előtti napra, így Keithnek sehonnan nem kellett elsunnyognia hamarabb, ugyanakkor alig fáradt el nap közben, így lőttek a tervnek, hogy aludjon egyet, míg Lance-t várja. Aki későre ígérte magát, bár így sem marad zárásig a munkahelyén. Szóval várakozás közben gondosan visszacsomagol a bőröndjébe, csak azt hagyja elöl, amit még reggel használni fog. Végül nem marad más, a kanapén fekszik, Matthew képeit nézi Cosmóról, gondolatban azt üzeni a kutyának, hogy holnap estére otthon lesz. Amúgy is néha olyan, mintha értenék egymás gondolatait. Talán megérzi, hogy már nem sokáig kell vendégségben lennie.  
A pillanatban, amikor kopogást hall az ajtó felől, úgy ugrik fel, mintha valami megcsípte volna. Az ajtóig azonban lelassít, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, mint aki ugrásra készen várta, mikor nyithatja ki azt, még ha így is van. Lance tudja. Egész biztos.  
Lance rámosolyog, de látja rajta, hogy fáradt. Még mindig az egyenruháját viseli, ahogy a keretnek dől és Keith leplezetlenül néz rajta végig. Miért néz ki benne ennyire jól?  
\- Sajnálom, nem a szobaszervizzel vagyok – szólal meg. Nem tűnik úgy, mint aki bánja a dolgot. – És szeretném használni a fürdőszobádat, ha nem bánod – fűzi hozzá. – Még átöltözni sem volt időm. – Felemeli a kezében tartott kopottas hátizsákot és Keith végre arrébb áll az ajtóból.  
\- Persze, nyugodtan – bólint, és Lance villant rá még egy mosolyt mielőtt magára csukná a fürdőszobát.  
Keith hallgatja a csövek zúgását, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik, mire a víz nem folyik többé és még egynek, mire kinyílik a fürdőszoba ajtaja, és ott áll Lance, a dereka körül a hotel fehér törölközője és minek vett fel pólót? Kissé frissebbnek tűnik most, a pillantása kíváncsian ragyog, ahogy odalép mellé a kanapéhoz.   
\- Szóval, mi a mai program? – kérdez rá teljes könnyedséggel. Valahogy tudja úgy csinálni, hogy cseppet se legyen kínos, és ezt mindenki megtanulhatná.   
\- Mit szeretnél? – passzolja vissza a kérdést.  
\- Őszintén megmondom, hogy nem tudom ugyanazt nyújtani, amit tegnap, szóval ha van ötleted, szívesen veszem – magyarázza, mire Keith bólint.  
\- Nem vártam – mormolja. – Csere?   
Lance rávigyorogva biccent.  
Keith az óvszerre és a síkosítóra gondol, amit délutánt vett egy helyi boltban – horrorisztikus, csillagokig érő áron. Nos, amikor otthon bepakolt, nem volt tervben semmilyen légyott, így meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy hozzon magával. Shiróéktól meg pofátlanság lett volna kérni bármi ilyesmit. Maradt a lehetőség, hogy a helyi szűkös és emiatt igen drága választékból vegyen. Amúgy is csak néhány hűtőmágnest és képeslapot vett az egész utazás alatt, szóval talán nem ez a döntése fogja anyagi csődbe vinni. Ezen holmi használata azonban még egy kicsit távolabb van, egyelőre azt az egyetlen vágyát kellene beteljesítenie, hogy végre egymáshoz érjenek.  
Mély levegőt vesz, hogy felnézzen Lance-re, aki türelmesen várja, hogy a neki tetsző pillanatban kezdeményezzen és megkérdezi:  
\- Lehetne, hogy... Megcsókolhatlak?  
Egy szívszédítő pillanatig azt hiszi, nemet fog mondani, hogy a válasz olyasmi lesz: _mégis mit képzelsz?_ De Lance mosolya puhává, már-már kedvessé változik, mielőtt azt mondaná:  
\- Ahol csak szeretnél.  
Keith feláll a kanapéról, így egy kicsivel magasabb, és odahajol a másikhoz. Egyetlen pillanattal később óvatosan ráharap az alsó ajkára, és a nyelvével végigsimít a foglyul ejtett darabon. Lance mélyen, a torkában felnevet, a lélegzete szétterül az arcán, ahogy kifújja, de Keitht nem zavarja az ízlelgetéssel töltött idő. Sőt, egy kicsit tovább húzza, mint eredetileg gondolta, mert ez egy valódi csók ígérete, ami idegőrlő. Meg is lesz a hatása, Lance karjai köré fonódnak, az ujjai a hajában, és, ha már idegőrlésnél tartunk, neki is megvannak a módszerei: a haja alatt a nyakára simít, de csak puhán és ingerlően, az ujjai elszaladnak az egyik füléig, és rendben, Keith elengedi az ajkát. De csak azért, hogy megcsókolhassa, még mielőtt a másik kommentárt fűzne hozzá. És ez pont olyan jó, mint amilyennek már tegnap este elképzelte, pont olyan heves, szenvedélyes és határozott, mint még soha senkivel és képes lenne bármire, _bármire,_ hogy valaki így csókolja minden nap.  
Kissé szédülten húzódik hátra, mély levegőket vesz, de nem ereszti Lance pillantását, amiből most egy érzelmet olvas ki tisztán: a vágyat. Egy mozdulattal az ágy felé irányítja magukat, közben elég hozzáérnie a laza csomóhoz a másik derekán, hogy a törölköző engedjen, és Lance máris csak a pólóját viseli egyedül, ami még így is túl sok rajta. És a másik is pontosan ezt gondolja, mert a hasára simít a pólója alatt és ahogy felhúzza a szegélyét, Keith hagyja magát kibújtatni a ruhadarabból. Lance azonnal a rövidnadrágja szegélyénél jár, az alsónadrágjával együtt bújtatja ki belőle, és rávigyorog, mielőtt kibújna a saját pólójából. A bőre még párás néhol a zuhany miatt, de ettől csak még többször szeretné átsimogatni minden lehetséges helyen, ahogy az ágyon fekszik. A karamellszínű bőr elüt a fehér ágyneműtől, hogy körbe tudná rajzolni, ha akarná; hogy játszhatná azt a gyerekes játékot, hogyha eleget nézi, akkor annyira a szemébe ég a látvány, hogy csak fel kell pillantania a fehér plafonra, hogy ott is lássa Lance körvonalait. Helyette csak fölé térdel és lehajol, hogy megcsókolhassa megint, és ez most egészen más érzés, mint múlt éjjel. Most nincs benne az a fékezhetetlen tűz, ami tegnap hajtotta, most csak szeretne visszaadni, tényleg visszaadni abból, amit tegnap kapott, és Lance tökéletesen partner benne. Amúgy is biztos fáradt, tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy kényeztesse.  
A nyakát csókolja puhán, aztán lejjebb siklik, és igyekszik csak ott nyomot hagyni, ahol egy ing eltakarja. Az ujjai közben azon a helyen simogatják, ahol azt mondta, csiklandós, és érzi, amint az izmai megrezzennek, amint a bőre összerándul, és mosolyog magának. Kíváncsi, hogy az oldala máshol is ilyen érzékeny-e, kissé fentebb merészkedik, a bordái köré, Lance válaszul egészen halkan felnyög. Keith őszintén élvezi, hogy ingerelheti olyan helyen, ahol ennyire tetszik neki, de az mégsem túl intim. Soha senkin nem talált még erogén zónát a leginkább kézenfekvő helyeken kívül, és ez egy izgalmas felfedezés. Mégsem időzik túl sokat a felfedezéssel, inkább lejjebb mászik az ágyon, hogy kényelmesen elérje az ölét az ajkaival. Ebben legalább van tapasztalata, és Lance hangjaiból ítélve élvezi, azt csak a fáradtsága számlájára írja, hogy számára hosszabb időnek tűnik, mire elélvez.  
\- Gyere ide – kéri, mikor már egy perce azzal múlatja az időt, hogy a sarkaira ülve figyeli, ahogy az ágyon fekszik, szinte olvadtan, hevesen zihálva. Keith fölé hajol, és Lance hirtelen mozdulattal karolja át a nyakát, hogy lehúzza egy csókra. Annyira határozott, hogy nincs kérdése, valóban akarja-e a csókot közvetlenül azután, hogy kielégítette. Felnyög a hévtől, a vágytól, a szenvedélytől, és amikor Lance egy pillanatra megszakítja a csókot, éles hangon megszólal: – Egész nap vártam rád, lehetne, hogy többet nem várakoztatsz?  
\- Én kérek elnézést... – morogja, míg újabb csókkal később végre el tud tapogatózni az éjjeliszekrény fiókjáig, hogy kivegye belőle a kellő dolgokat. Lance halkan nevet, és Keith gondolatban megveregeti a saját vállát, amiért előbb az óvszert húzza fel, és csak utána keni össze a kezét a síkosítóval. Felpillant Lance-re, de ahogy széttárja a felhúzott térdeit, az maga az engedély.  
Addig a pillanatig, amíg be nem hatol egy ujjal, nem tűnik fel, hogy milyen könnyen halad, akkor viszont megvilágosodik. A másik önelégült vigyorát látva pedig nincs is több kérdése.  
\- Készültem – közli az egészen nyilvánvalót. Ami persze nem spórolja meg az ő türelmét, de lényegesen gyorsítja az eseményeket. Próbál nem gondolni rá, hogy tapasztalatra és profizmusra vall, hogy erre gondolt, inkább arra az érzésre koncentrál, ami az ölében lévő forróságot fokozza, mintha amúgy nem vágyna rá eléggé... Beharapja az alsó ajkát, és bő adag síkosítót locsol magára, mielőtt elhelyezkedne.  
Lance könnyed mozdulattal karolja át a derekát a lábaival, és csak ellentart, míg behatol, nem türelmetlenkedik többet. Keith hevesebben veszi a levegőt, de megvárja, míg Lance azt mondja, hogy minden rendben. Akkor sem hagyja magának, hogy hirtelen legyen, különben is, ahogy Lance felnyög, az szikrákat pattogtat a füle belsejében, amik végigcikáznak a gerincén, és ez az érzés simán megérné, hogy a végtelenségig is elhallgassa, ahogy nyögdécsel neki. Talán ez is hozzájárul, hogy ne akarjon heves ritmusra váltani, hogy a kezével odanyúl az öléhez és a saját ritmusára kezdi masszírozni, Lance a lepedőbe mar maga mellett két oldalt, és Keith eddig tudja türtőztetni magát. Mégiscsak meggondolja azt a heves ritmust, az erősebb lökéseket és minél közelebb van az orgazmushoz, annál hangosabban nyög fel minden lökésre, míg végül csak a zihálása marad.  
Reszketve hever a másik mellé, és Lance az oldalára gördül, kisöpri a haját az arcából, és amikor felpillant, rávigyorog.   
\- Megismételhetjük, ha akarod – suttogja a füle mellett, de Keith gondolni sem tud rá.  
Szóval ennyi.  
Mire ő legközelebb felrezzen a túlontúl mély álmából, Lance már nincs a szobában. Reggel veszi csak észre, hogy az ő pólóját vitte el, de Keith valamiért nem érzi magát bosszúsnak. Pedig a kedvenc pólója volt azok közül, amiket alváshoz használ. Aminek jelen esetben nincs sok értelme, hiszen az ágyból egyenesen a zuhany alá indul, majd az utcai ruháiba öltözik. Ellenőrzi, hogy nem hagy itt semmit, és azt is, hogy a szemetet sem hagyja szét. Megint hagy borravalót, és amikor Shiro ír neki egy üzenetet, hogy kicsekkolnak, kisétál a bőrönddel.

Vagy mégsem.

Keith azon kattog, hol tudna venni egy kávét, míg a biztonság kedvéért Cosmo hámjának fogójára szorít egy zebránál. Cosmo tökéletesen megszokta már a városi közlekedést, nagyon kevés dolog tudja annyira felkelteni a figyelmét vagy megijeszteni, hogy néhány lépésnél távolabb kerüljön tőle, még ha nincs is rajta a póráz. Viszonylag csendes utcákon haladnak, a reggeli forgalom csak most kezdődik, és ők még a sűrűje előtt beérnek a kutyanapközibe, ahol Cosmo tölt heti három napot, amíg Keith dolgozik, hogy lekösse az energiáját, szocializálódjon más kutyákkal, és levegye a lábukról az embereket azzal, hogy egy hatalmasra nőtt szelíd mackó. De előbb egy kávé, és Keith úgy emlékszik, megnyitott végre az a kávézó, aminek fél éve még kínai teaház, másfél éve pedig elég vacak görög gyorsétterem volt a helyén, szóval ha szerencséje van, már nyitva vannak.  
A kávézó előtt van néhány napernyő és pár elegáns asztal, amit most az itallap keretének színéhez passzoló kötényt viselő barista törölget. Keith belép az asztalok közé, elengedi Cosmót, aki lelkesen lép oda a baristához és megböki az orrával, éppen amikor megszólal:  
\- Sajnálom, még nem vagyunk nyit... ó, dehogynem, neked bármikor nyitva vagyok – vigyorog szélesen a kutyára, és tessék, újabb ember, akit ennyivel le lehet venni a lábáról. Megsimogatja Comsót a hám mellett, majd felnéz rá, venné a levegőt, hogy köszönjön, de a hangja nem hagyja el a torkát.  
Keith meglepetten bámul a másikra, olyan, mint egy jelenés a múltból. Azzal az eltéréssel, hogy most kicsit hosszabb a haja. De a vonásai ugyanazok, és ugyanaz a kék tekintet, ami úgy nézett rá, mintha nem létezne nála szebb, és... Végül a másik megint elmosolyodik, ezúttal egy kissé óvatosan.  
\- Te jó ég, hány éve volt? Kettő, három? Tényleg emlékszel rám?  
Keith a lehető legostobább választ adja:  
\- Elloptad a pólómat. – Lance felnevet, megrázza a fejét.  
\- Sajnálom! A sötétben próbáltam megtalálni, de a tiéd is világos volt, és csak akkor tűnt fel, mikor hazaértem. Nem lakom a városban, mindenképpen késő lett volna, mire visszaérek vele. De nagyon bántott a dolog... visszakapod, jó? Nem hiszem el, tudod mennyit kellett miatta magyarázkodnom? – Hallgatja a hadarását, a hangsúlyait, és egész egyszerűen nem tudja elhinni, hogy itt van.  
\- Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdez rá, ami megint nem a megfelelő reakció, és Lance közelebb inti.  
\- Gyere, kapsz egy kávét a barátodnak pedig tudok adni vizet – ajánlja.  
\- Azt mondtad, zárva vagy – emlékezteti.  
\- Tíz perc múlva nyitok, de nem számít, bejöhetsz. – Keith követi a kávézóba, ami sokkal hangulatosabb, mint az előző két vendéglátóegység volt, és mindenen látszik, hogy még új. A pult végén lévő utolsó székre ül, elnézi, ahogy Lance vizet tölt egy kutyatálba és az ajtó mellé teszi Cosmónak. Aztán a kávégéphez lép és életre kelti, és anélkül főz le neki egy kávét, hogy megkérdezné, mit szeretne inni. Keitht nem zavarja, és amíg a pult mögött Lance térül-fordul, végre megszólal: – Mindig is szerettem volna megnézni, milyen az élet az államokban. Szóval most itt vagyok.  
\- De miért pont Phoenix?  
\- Nagyvárosban szerettem volna lakni, és itt hasonló a klíma mint otthon – magyarázza, majd elé csúsztatja a csészét, a tejhabba tengerpart van rajzolva pálmafákkal. – A kókusztejtől van egy kis mellékíze, általában szeretni szokták.  
\- Nem igazán iszom rendes tejet – feleli. – Köszönöm. – Lance rámosolyog, és csend van, amíg ő a kávéját kortyolja.  
Keith arra gondol, hogy meg volt lőve Kuba után, mennyire fel volt pörögve, és próbált találni valakit, aki hasonló érzéseket vált ki belőle, mint Lance, de soha nem jött össze. A csalódások hatására pedig inkább próbálta elfelejteni az egészet, hogy van még valaki ezen a sárgolyón, akivel tudna működni, de nem egy fél földrésszel arrébb lakik egy másik országban. Persze, az sem biztos, hogy _most_ hasonló élmény lenne, de Lance még mindig gyönyörű. Annyira, hogy nem tudja nem nézni, ahogy odaguggol Cosmo mellé és a mellkasát simogatja.  
\- Elkérhetem a telefonszámod? – kérdez rá végül, magát is meglepve. Lance felnéz rá, egy pillanatig a szemöldökét ráncolja, majd visszatér azaz óvatos mosolya.  
\- Leszoktam a kalandokról – mondja. – Tudod, új hely, új élet. De annak örülnék, ha volna valaki, aki megmutatná, hol lehet jókat enni, és mit lehet megnézni a városban ami nem fullad turistákba. – A pillantása várakozó, és Keith most először mosolyodik el.  
\- Szerencse, hogy az egész életemet azzal töltöttem, hogy elkerüljem a tömeget és jó helyeken egyek – válaszolja és Lance felnevet. Cosmo a kezét bökdösi az orrával még egy kis simogatás reményével, és a másik a fülét vakarja.  
\- Úgy tűnik, a gazdád éppen az, akit keresek, mit szólsz? – Keith őszintén szeretne az lenni, akit Lance keres.

***

Keith csak fél szemmel néz fel, mikor nyílik az ajtó, és Lance beegyensúlyoz a tálcával a kezében, majd a lábával kilincsre csukja az ajtót. Cosmo talán nem örül, hogy kicsukta.  
\- Hé, jó reggelt, mi amor – mosolyog rá. – Hoztam reggelit, de mennem is kell. – Kávéillatot érez és az igazságtalanságot, hogy Lance-nek szombat reggel is be kell mennie dolgozni. De este vacsorázni mennek Shiróékkal, és ennél a tervnél csak az jobb, hogy Lance óvatosan az ágyra csúsztatja a tálcát.  
\- Köszönöm a reggelit – mormolja válaszul, és lassan felül. Fogalma sincs, hogy tud a másik ennyire éber lenni kora reggel. – Csak este látlak?  
\- Ja, hazaugrom átöltözni meg ilyenek – bólogat. Lance szobát bérel egy lakásban, ahol mindenki egy kicsit hangos és többségében spanyolul beszélnek. De rendes társaság és nem csinálnak ügyet belőle, ha Keith néha meglátogatja. – De alhatok itt ma is, ha szeretnéd. Szóval könnyes búcsú, és megyek is.  
Odahajol hozzá egy csókra, Keith igyekszik nem túlságosan belelendülni, csak hagyja, hogy Lance így mondja el, hiányozni fog neki, amíg nem látják egymást.  
\- Szeretném – súgja és Lance röviden homlokon csókolja, mielőtt kisuhanna a szobából.  
Pirítóson rágódik, míg arra gondol, hogy sokkal jobb ötlet volt Lance barátjának lenni, mint a szeretőjének.

KatieWR; 2019. november 24. – 2020. január 18.


End file.
